Welcome Back
by gh08shsustyle
Summary: What if Maxie left Port Charles? What if she tried to sneak back but got caught, and her secret was found out too soon? Formerly a part of Making A Memory, longer than i had anticipate so heres all of it on its own. Maxie Spinelli Spixie
1. Chapter 1

_**new three parter enjoy and please review.**_

* * *

She'd been gone for several months, she was only home to see Robin and her baby. She had planned on getting in and out of town quick enough not to be spotted by everyone. Especially him. When she saw him at Wyndoms; why he was he even there, she scurried to the other side of the store hoping to hide out.

He was shocked when he saw her. He hadn't seen her since she left, hell he had barley talked to her since then. Things hadn't been the same since that night they shared, the night she made all his dreams come true, and then broke his heart. They had remained friends, that's what she wanted, she didn't want their _encounter_ to ruin their friendship, and he didn't want to lose her. He did everything in his power to just remain friends, but it was hard, when she got transferred to Manhattan it made things a little easier.

"Maximista," he said, she jumped at the sound of her name and turned around.

"Spinelli," she sighed, she was hoping she didn't see him when she made this quick trip home.

His jaw dropped and he covered his mouth in disbelief, "Are you?"

She took a deep breath, bit her lip and nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to, I just didn't know how."

A new found confidence came over him, "I don't know Maxie, how about, hey Spinelli I'm pregnant."

"Spinelli."

"Or hey congratulations you're going to be a dad."

"Spinelli."

"God, why didn't you just tell me? Don't you think I deserve to know something like this?"

She stared back at him, she knew she was about to break his heart again, "Spinelli, it's not yours."

"Oh. Well then I guess congratulations are in order."

"Okay," she half smiled.

"Where's the lucky man who has won the heart, body, and soul of the fair Maximista?"

"No such guy, Spinelli."

"Oh. Wait. What?"

"Look, he's not in the picture, okay."

"He left you? I'll track him down. Jackal PI to the rescue."

"That's sweet, but don't bother, he doesn't even know."

"You mean you have yet to tell him."

She shook her head.

"Maxie he deserves to know."

"Look, don't be disappointed in me."

"I could never be disappointed in you. You are my dearest friend."

"Really? What about Jason?"

"Ah, Stone Cold and I have a different bond."

"You so have a bro-mance."

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, you know like Ben Afflack and Matt Damon."

"I've always pictured us more like Goose and Maverick. Or me being the boy wonder to his Batman."

"Or Gilligan and the Skipper," she laughed

"Nice to see that doesn't affect your quick wit. If I'm Gilligan does that make you Mary Ann or Ginger?"

"I think this may make me more of a Ginger than a Mary Ann."

"Anyway back to that. Is you growing blossom the reason I would be disappointed in you?"

"No. At least that's not what I was thinking."

"You can just tell me, you know. Feel free to speak freely."

"Spinelli, you're the best, but don't worry about it. Forget I said anything."

"Not possible. You haven't told your baby's father that he's going to be well a father, why is that? Is that what you think will disappoint me?"

"Look, he was a random hookup. I really don't want to talk about it. I got drunk on a business trip and wound up knocked up okay."

"The Jackal was not trying to push the issue. I am not disappointed by the way, like I said I could never be disappointed in you; beside a wonderful gift was given to you because of said hookup."

"Stop, you're being too nice about this."

"May I please finish?"

"Proceed."

"As I was saying. Tell me his name, I'll find him, he should know. Not just because he deserves to know, but he needs to take responsibility for the bun he put in your oven."

"Did you really just say that?"

"Fine, I can talk as average people do. Tell me his name Maxie, I'll hunt him down and make him take care of this kid. He knocked you up and should have to pay for it."

"Spinelli chill. I'll track him down. Mac's working on it. I really don't see why he even has to know though."

"Because he's going to be a father and you deserve to be taken care of."

"I can take care of myself and my baby. Besides Mac said he'd help, he's been really understanding."

"The Jackal is always at your service."

"Spinelli, I said I didn't really want to track him down."

"I was not referring to finding," he paused, "I was offering you any kind of assistance, okay. With tracking down this guy, with the pregnancy, with the baby whatever. I mean we're friends, I know you don't live here anymore and that we haven't really talked since, well."

She stopped him right there, threw her arms around him, "Thanks. Really if I need you I'll let you know, but I have to get to Robin's. I'll call you later."

"Maybe we can talk over coffee?"

"No coffee for me, but I'll eat _your_ chocolate chocolate chip muffin if you want to get breakfast with me tomorrow for old time's sake?"

"I would be my pleasure. Coffeehouse at 9?"

"Make it 9:30 and I'll be there," she kissed him on the check and walked back to the baby department.

He was still in shock. He had no idea why he was at Wyndoms anymore, but he knew what he had to do; he had to talk to the Commissioner.

He rushed into the police station making all kinds of racket. "I need to speak with the Commissioner. Where's Commissioner Scorpio. I need him immediately."

"What the hell is going on in here," Mac questioned entering from the hallway.

"The Jackal must speak with you immediately Commissioner Sir."

"Spinelli I don't have time to deal with you and whatever it is you think you have to talk to me about."

"It's about your daughter sir."

"Maxie," Mac said worried, "Is she okay?"

"Her health seems to be okay, but that's not what I want to speak to you about. I think I can help with another matter."

"I have no clue what you are rambling on about, but I have work to do."

"I saw her this afternoon sir, she said you were looking into something for her, I was just offering my assistance. I have a feeling I could obtain information on the man in question faster than you."

"The PCPD does not need the help of a mob hacker," Mac yelled, "get your ass in my office now."

Confused Spinelli made his way to the Commissioner's office, per Mac's request.

"Set down."

"Did I do something wrong sir? What kind of trouble am I in?"

"Look you're not in any trouble. I didn't know she told you. As much as this pains me to say, I think I may need your help."

"For Maxie's sake right?"

"For the sake of her and her baby. That bastards going to pay for taking advantage of my daughter and he's going to step up and do something about this baby."

"Maxie says she doesn't want his help. She doesn't want him to get involved."

"I still need to find him. She needs to tell him, if only to cover all her bases down the road."

"I don't know anything about this man sir, she would not even tell me his name. She does not want me to get involve; I came to you because I thought maybe I could convince you to give me his name. I wanted to track him down and get him to take some sort of responsibility for his baby."

"She said the only thing she knows is his name."

"A name is a lot to go on sir."

"I don't want to know how you found him when you do. I just want you to get it done."

"Yes sir, Commissioner sir. Can I have his name please?'

"Tanner Henderson."

"Jackal PI is on the case," he said under his breath leaving Mac's office, he was off the find the father of the baby of the women he loved.

Hope you enjoyed. please review


	2. Chapter 2

**_please read and review. love to here what you think._**

* * *

She sat at what was practically their table impatiently tapping her fingers; he was late, Spinelli was never late. She glared her bad blonde one glare in his direction when he finally walked through the door.

"You already ate?"

"I was hungry and I got tired of waiting," she snapped.

"I have been in hot pursuit of a lead. I finally found the information I was looking for. I am most sorry."

"This doesn't have anything to do with my baby does it? You're not like trying to hack into any of Mac's stuff to find who the father of my baby is? Spinelli, I told you not to get involved! God, I don't want this guy to know, there is no reason for him to know."

"He deserves to know he's going to be a father, whether you want him to help or not; he deserves to know. And," he added, "he should be forced to support this child in some way. And I am most certainly not hacking into any of the Commissioner's programs to obtain his name."

"Leave it alone. If Mac finds him, he finds him, if he doesn't it's for the best. Now get me a muffin."

"You already ate one."

"And now I'm hungry again! Just get me an ever loving muffin, damn it."

His eyes widened.

"Please," she grinned.

He got up and got her that ever loving muffin. This baby was making her a crazy mix of The Bad Blonde One that scared him, and The Beautiful Maximista, the women he was still in love with.

"Who am I kidding? I cannot lie to you," he mumbled.

"What? Speak up, I didn't catch that."

"Maximista, I'm not going to lie to you. I did not leave thing alone like you wanted me to. I went to Mac."

"You talked to Mac about this!"

"I could not just leave it alone. This baby deserves to be taken care of. Tanner deserves to know he's going to be a father. I mean what if something happened to you are the baby and you needed something for him."

"Something happen to the baby," she began to cry.

He put his arms around her, "My intent was not to upset you. It was just to point out the fact that you should have the father's medical history. You know, just in case."

"Wait, you said Tanner. I'm going to kill him! He told you!"

"He thinks the guy should know too. He wants all your bases to be covered just in case. Besides don't you think it is better Mr. Henderson know now, rather than find out when his son or daughter goes looking for him."

"You really suck, you know that." She saw pure sadness take over his whole body, the same sadness she saw come over him at the overlook that night back in July. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant you have some very valid points and looking out for this kid, in the long run, should be the most important thing. I just don't know if I can do it."

"I'll do it with you."

"No, I can't ask you to do that."

"You did not ask, I offered."

"I really think it's something I should do on my own."

"The Jackal is not so sure that that is a well thought out plan."

"Well I'll take Mac with me. I just meant I have to talk to this guy alone."

"I think that taking Mac is a much better plan. Do you want me to go too?"

"Thanks again for offering, but I think we can handle it. I swear I'll call you if I need you. Have you told Mac what you found yet?"

"No, I thought you might take it better if you heard from me first. I would much you be mad at me than Mac."

"I'm not mad at you okay, don't for one second think I am. I mean you're not disappointed in me and my actions lately, I won't hold a grudge." She saw him glare back at her, and thought about all the grudges she was holding, "_Well, not with you anyway_."

"Here's the information I got. Take care of it whenever you're ready. Sooner rather than later."

"I will, I swear, I'm going to go talk to Mac right now. Thanks for breakfast," she said getting up. She turned and kissed him on the check, "Thanks for looking out for me and my baby. You are the best friend I've ever had."

"I would do anything for you, you know th…Maxie, oh my God," he said catching her before just before she hit the floor. "Someone call 9-1-1," he screamed. "Someone do something! Help! Somebody!"

"Spinelli what are you screaming about," Jason said rushing out of his office.

"Stone Cold call 9-1-1, she, she, she just collapsed, I don't know what wrongs, but her heart, the baby, we've got to do something. Jason do something."

"Baby? Heart," he questioned, then he saw Maxie laid on the floor. "You," he said pointing to his new guard, "call 9-1-1, tell them Maxie Jones has just passed out. Let them know she 's pregnant," he shrugged when he said pregnant "tell them to have a cardiologist standing by, she's got a heart condition." He pulled out his own phone, "I need to speak to Commissioner Scorpio, now, it's an emergency."

"May I ask who's calling sir," the person on the other end replied.

"Just tell him it's about his daughter. It's an emergency."

"Commissioner Scorpio," he said grabbing the phone, "what's this about an emergency with my daughter?"

"Mac, it's Jason."

"Morgan? Morgan she better not be hurt because of you!"

"Look Maxie passed out at the coffeehouse. We called an ambulance, they should be here any minute, they're taking here to GH."

"I'll meet you there."

Jason turned around to see Spinelli setting on the floor with Maxie propped up in his lap, rocking back and forth. "Stone Cold," he said with tons of worry in his voice, "would you come set with her?"

"I think you're doing an okay job."

"I need to do something. Please, I don't want her to be alone." Jason walked over and squatted on the floor next to her, checking her pulse. Spinelli picked up the piece of paper that was laying near her on the floor and dialed the number that he had written down just hours before.

"Hello," a deep voice said on the other end of the line.

"Is this Tanner? Tanner Henderson?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Look, I am calling on behalf of a very dear friend, Maxie Jones."

"Maxie Jones? Maxie? Maxie," he let a sly laugh, "oh right that blonde I slept with in Manhattan, why are you calling about her?"

"Because she's pregnant and she just collapsed. She says the baby is yours. I… I… I don't know what's going to happen to her or the baby."

"She's pregnant?"

"Yes, she's pregnant and I am worried about her and her baby. Like I said she says the baby is yours and I think you should get the Port Charles immediately."

"What the hell? Why?"

"Just in case something happens and a decision needs to be made about the baby, or the baby is making her sick and you, being the father and all could do something. I do not know. I am not a doctor. I just thought you should know about your kid, I just convinced her to tell you. I just thought you should know. I'll have ticket waiting for you at the closet airport. She'll be at General Hospital, _if_ you decide to show up."

* * *

Hope you liked it please review


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the end. (unless the spixie spirit moves me). Enjoy!

* * *

They were setting in the waiting room while she was having tests done when he showed up. "I'm looking for Maxie Jones, I was told I could find her here."

"Who are you," Mac questioned when he heard the man asking about his daughter.

"How is that any of your business? Nurse can you just tell me where Maxie Jones is?"

"Maxie's my daughter, she is my business."

"I'm Tanner Henderson sir, apparently she's having my kid."

"Spinelli!"

"Commissioner sir, I finally tracked him down. Maxie was coming to inform you about it all when she collapsed. I called Mr. Henderson here just in case he might be needed for some reason."

"Commissioner Scorpio," Dr. Kelly Lee interrupted.

"Dr. Lee is everything all right?"

"She's still unconscious; her heart is just fine. The Doctors Drake are going over her tests right now. Noah and Patrick are the best; they should have it all figured out soon."

"And the baby," Spinelli asked.

"We've got her hooked up to fetal monitors, everything is fine now, we just need Maxie to wake up. I've got another patient I need to check in on. I'll be back to check on her soon."

"Excuse me, doctor," Tanner grabbed her by the arm.

"Could you let go of me please? Who are you anyway?"

"According to that guy over there, I'm the father. Can I ask you if getting a paternity test right now is possible?"

Without thinking about the consequences Spinelli turned to Tanner, he knocked him to the ground with one swift punch. "Do you doubt the Maximista's word?"

"Maximista?"

"Maxie," Jason and everyone else within earshot replied.

"Look dude, I don't know who you think you are, but that girl was plastered when we slept together. I met her at a bar; she kept going on about some guy dying and how some girl she knew was on the verge on a real mental break down and had been taken hostage by some guy."

"So you took advantage of my daughter?"

"Hell no, I was pretty trashed too. What is this some kind of investigation? Dude, I just want to make sure. I don't want to be stuck with some kid."

Mac took a breath, "if a paternity test will give you the proof you need, you can have your damn paternity test."

"Dr. Lee, is she back in her room? The Jackal doesn't think he can stand here and listen to anymore of this."

"She's in there. Spinelli she's still out; talk to her, maybe it will help."

"Commissioner sir?"

"Go ahead," he sighed, "I've to figure out how to get permission to get a paternity test. I guess calling Alexis is a place to start."

He walked into her room and sunk down into the chair next to her bed, she looked so peaceful, she didn't know anything about what was going on out there; she just need to wake up. "Maximista, you are the fairest of the fair," he held back the tears that were being to pool up in his eyes," you need to wake up. The doctors do not know what has caused this, but wake up and there will be less to worry about. Dr. Lee says the baby is fine right now, but you've got to wake up. Maxie you're baby needs you to wake up." He sighed and whispered, "I need you," under his breath.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

"Nurse Mir," he jumped, "she is asleep and it was still one of the most difficult things I have ever done."

"Mr. Spinelli, if you can tell her you need her, you can tell her how you really feel. They say that people can hear even when they are comatose. Maybe it will be like loves true kiss, and bring her out of this."

"She is most certainly my sleeping beauty."

"Then, Mr. Spinelli I think you should most certainly give it shot. I can come back," she winked at him walking out the door.

He picked up her hand, counted backwards from 5 and silently said lift off. "Maxie," he started; this was no time for nicknames he had to be up front, honest, straight forward, "I love you." He stopped hoping that would have to be all he said, that she would hear those words and wake up, but she didn't. "Maxie," he continued, "I have loved you for so long now. I loved you every time you kissed me. I loved you that afternoon when I, well the afternoon you tried on the red dress. I know you said I sounded like I was having a stroke, but I was trying to seize the day, trying to express my feelings, they just weren't coming out right. I loved you the night we spent together. It broke my heart when you said it couldn't happen again, but having you in my life was more important. I will love you until the day I die; you are the most beautiful, most precious thing in my life. Maximista you are truly it for me, I get carried away with every look you give me, I wish you could be mine."

There was a knock at the door, "if you need more time I can come back, but Dr. Drake wants me to check her now."

"I think I've said everything I can. The Jackal does not know what else he can tell her. Go ahead, do what you need to do, she needs to pull out of this. I thought that I might be able to do it, but alas."

"She'll wake up Mr. Spinelli, she will."

"The Jackal is going to step out for a moment, let you do your job. If anything changes I will be in the chapel," he said slipping out of the room.

"I will find you when I am done, I am sure you want to come set with her some more." When she saw he was gone she turned her attention to Maxie. "You really need to wake up. I know we not friends, but I do care about Spinelli, he's done a lot for me. I don't think you know what he's going through, he's got it bad for you Ms. Jones."

Dr. Lee walked into the room, "how are the patients?"

"Everything is on the up and up so far, just waiting for her to wake up."

"Well, can you help me with something?"

"Of course Dr. Lee."

"The guy Maxie says is the father of her baby got a court order for a paternity test, and I need some assistance."

"What? A paternity test, what a coward."

"He's a real jerk."

"Is it done," Tanner questioned when the two ladies walked out the room."

"Yes, but the results aren't going to be ready until at least tomorrow."

"Can't you put a rush on them?"

"Mac, that is with a rush on them."

"I am going to find Mr. Spinelli, let him know that he can come back in the room."

The next afternoon she was still hadn't pulled out of it. Mac was setting in her room when he was paged to the nurse's station.

"What's going on? I don't want to leave her alone."

"I'll go set with her."

"Spinelli I thought I told you to go home?"

"I could not leave sir, I wanted to be here when she woke up."

"Fine, go."

"Nurse Johnson why was I called out here?"

"Dr. Lee has the test results, she wants to see you and Mr. Henderson in her office."

He was walking into the room just as she was coming back to life, "Spinelli," she smiled.

"Maximista," he exclaimed, his heart beating a mile a minute. "You came back to us. I've got to go find a doctor, find Mac, I've got to get someone."

"Spinelli wait."

"Beautiful One, this cannot wait, you need to be examined."

"Spinelli, please, just wait a second," she said motioning for him to come closer, "can you just come here."

He walked over and she grabbed his hand. "I came back for you. I heard everything you said."

He looked at her embarrassed, "you did."

"I did, Spinelli, I knew, you didn't have to tell me. I'm sorry, I was just denying it. I didn't want it to be true, because I loved you too. God, I didn't want to lose you like I've lost everyone else."

"You had feeling for me too, the whole time?"

"Still do. Spinelli I love you. I'm in love with you."

"You're in love with Spinelli," Leyla said happily clapping, "I told you she would wake up. I'm going to go get Noah and Kelly."

"Where is Mac anyway?"

"Kelly has the paternity test results."

"Paternity test?"

"Mr. Henderson insisted on having one."

"Tanner's here?"

"I had to call him Maximista, just in case. Then he got a court order seeking a paternity test."

"Mac," Leyla said almost running right into him as she was leaving the room, "she's awake."

"Maxie thank God," he said rushing over to her squeezing her tight. "Spinelli can you give us a second?"

"Mac, where's Tanner, I want to see him, explain why I haven't said anything yet."

"He left."

"He left? But why," she cried.

"Spinelli really get out."

"Mac, I would really like it if he stayed."

"Maxie, darling this is personal, I think he should go."

"Mac, it's fine, I want him here. Why did Tanner leave?"

"There was no reason for him to sta."

Spinelli cut him off, "no reason for him to stay! What about his baby?"

"Maxie this is why I don't want him in the room."

"Daddy it's fine what's going on?"

"Maxie," he said sternly.

"He can stay," she said her lip began to quiver.

"Blonde One," Spinelli said setting down on the bed next to her, he took her in his arms.

"Daddy what's really going on?"

"Maxie, sweetie, Tanner isn't the father."

Spinelli locked eyes with her hoping it was true. She let a slight grin come across her face. He knew it was; he was the only other possibility.

"Maxie, I know you just woke up and need to be examined, but do you have any idea who else could be the father?"

She knew she would have to tell him, she just didn't know how. How was she supposed to tell him that she had a one night stand with Spinelli too? That is was his baby? How was she supposed to tell him that she was in love with her best friend and he loved her too?


	4. Chapter 4

The Spixie spirit moved a little so heres an update. hope you enjoy. as always love reviews and criticism.

* * *

"You can't be having Spinelli's baby."

"Well I am."

"You most certainly are not."

"Yes I am, this baby is Spinelli's. If Tanner isn't the father it's Spinelli's."

"No," he disagreed, "this is just some pact the two of you made; he's trying to be a good guy and you're letting him. Maxie stop pretending."

"Commissioner Sir, it is the truth."

"I was not talking to you Spinelli."

"Maxie, you are not going to let Spinelli be the father of this baby. It's not a good idea. You are not raising a child with this mobster."

"Daddy, he's not a mobster."

"Does he work for Jason?"

"Yes," she shrugged.

"Then he's a mobster," he glared at her, then at Spinelli, "I'll give you this, it's big of you to try and step up for my daughter in her time of need, but you don't have to. I'm not going to let you."

"Sir," he paused, trying to figure out where to go next. "I am stepping up, not only for The Jackal Jr."

"You are so not calling our baby Jackal Jr."

"What should I call it then? Junior Maximista?"

She shook her head no.

"Nothing, you'll have absolutely nothing to do with this baby. YOU are NOT the father."

"Mac, he has to be. I already told you if Tanner isn't the father, then Spinelli _is_."

"If you don't believe her, sir have another paternity test done."

"Spinelli!"

"Expectant Blonde One, it was merely a suggestion. I thought since it proved the vile Mr. Henderson was well, not the father, that it would prove beyond a shadow of a doubt; for your father and any other nay sayer's that this tot to be was indeed ours."

"You know what I think?"

"What," she huffed.

"I'm beginning to think Spinelli hacked into the hospital computers and switched the test. Maybe Tanner Henderson really is the father."

"He wouldn't do something like that."

"I might, but most assuredly I did not. The thought had not crossed my mind. I had all my focus on your daughter and her child sir."

"So a paternity test is out. Spinelli you are not going to be the father of this baby. Seriously you two, give up this scheme."

"Okay so if you won't believe a paternity test, would you believe Jason?"

"Jason? What's Morgan got to do with any of this?"

"Well, daddy," she took a deep breath, "you see, Spinelli and I well."

"Spinelli and you what?"

"The Maximista and I had a very private personal moment on The Master's couch."

She slammed her hand on her forehead.

"You what?"

"How else do you think I got pregnant?"

"I still don't think he's the father of your baby; you're just telling me all of this, to make it more believable. This doesn't make it anymore believable Maxie, you wouldn't sleep with Spinelli. And you, you wouldn't sleep with my daughter, not after that talk we had."

"What talk?"

"It doesn't matter, I still don't believe you, this thing about the two of you sleeping together is all part of your plan. Obviously you have to say you slept together."

"We did, like I was trying to tell you earlier, ask Jason."

"Morgan was there?" His widened and sort of crossed. He was getting more frustrated and furious than he had been throughout this whole predicament.

"Stone Cold was definitely not there, that is something you can be sure of. This, that, would not have happened if Stone Cold were home."

"What he's trying to say is Jason walked in on us." She was quick to continue, "after it was over. I'm sure he wouldn't like to tell anyone, but."

"Stone Cold would be happy to let the Commissioner Sir in on this secret he had been keeping."

"I would like to admit what secret to Mac," he asked walking into the doorway more than worried.

"Jason, would you please tell my father that Spinelli and I had sex."

"What?"

"It's okay just tell him you walked in on us."

"I really don't want to be included in this family discussion. I heard you were awake, I was coming to check on Spinelli, he's been really worried."

"Stone Cold please."

"Fine," he agreed to their demands, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. "I walked in on them. There, was that enough? I didn't see anything, but the two of them on _my_ couch, mind you, they apparently couldn't find his bedroom. Mac don't hit him or have him arrested, I'll try and keep the two of them apart. Spinelli let's go, you need to get some sleep."

"Spinelli's not going anywhere with you. God, you are such a control freak. He's staying here."

"Right, I'm a control freak. Spinelli let's go."

"Jason," they looked at him surprised, "I am not going anywhere, Maximista and the baby, my baby, need me."

"You're baby?"

"Stop saying you're the father. This plan isn't going to work. If I have to I will have another paternity test done. I'll supervise the whole thing, you won't have a chance to fiddle with it."

"Time out, did you say you're baby?"

"Yep, guess you couldn't control this one. I'm having Spinelli's baby. How do you like that? Huh, Stone Cold how do you feel about that?"

"Maxie, you do realize you're still in the hospital right? Getting all stirred up like this can't be good for the baby, or you for that matter."

"Did you just show a little concern for me?"

"Of course I did. Spinelli cares about you, so," he didn't need to continue she understood.

"Well, this is Spinelli's baby, besides Tanner he's the only other person I've been with."

"Spinelli can't be the father," Mac said under his breath still doubting that Maxie, his Maxie would actually sleep with someone like Spinelli, and because she wanted to none the less.

"Please stop with this game, how long do the two of you really think you can keep it up?"

"Keep what up? Hi honey, I was coming to check in on you. Kelly and Patrick said you were awake, but some big family pow-wow was going on in here, they said they didn't want to interrupt. What's going on? Why are you here," she said questioning Jason, seeing him there was more surprising than Spinelli's presence.

"He's here for Spinelli. Daddy is going crazy because we just found out Tanner wasn't the father like I thought."

"I not going crazy because of that. I not going crazy. I am just frustrated with the charade you're pulling about Spinelli being the father of your baby."

"You and Spinelli? Maxie when did that happen?"

"In July."

"I thought he was your best friend, that he was like a brother to you," she said mocking her cousin.

"Very funny, that was all posturing on my part."

"It's about time you admitted it," Robin and Spinelli said at about the same time.

"Jinx," Robin laughed.

"You saw this coming?"

"Uncle Mac please, you did too. You wouldn't have had me talk to her otherwise."

"You wouldn't have cornered him at the police station," Jason said under his breath.

"You wouldn't have threatened to have him arrested when you found him in my bed."

"No, I really didn't see it coming. All of you did?"

"We did," Patrick now said standing in the doorway.

"To be honest, I'm surprised it took Maxie so long to realize it herself," Robin smiled.

"Between Spinelli seeking advice from Jason, Coleman, and myself,"

"Coleman," she bit her lip.

He shrugged back, "and The Brisk Lady of Justice and well Fair Samantha."

"Aww, all those people wanted to help?"

"They tried."

Kelly and Leyla entered the room, "Party over, people. Take it outside."

"It's no party in here," she joked.

"Well whether it is or isn't everyone has to leave, Patrick and I have to give you and the baby the once over."

He turned to leave with everyone else, she grabbed his hand, "where do you think you're going?"

"I was going to give you some privacy."

"You are so staying."

"Maxie, I don't think that's appropriate."

"Dr. Lee, its fine, I want him to stay."

"I'm sure it goes against some sort of hospital policy. I would let him, but if it got back to Dr. Ford," she rambled.

"Kelly," Patrick stopped her, "there's no policy against the father staying while the mother gets checked out."

A say what look fell across her face.

"Mr. Spinelli," Leyla said offering him a high five.

"I know," he said returning it.

Maxie rolled her eyes at the two of them; and Mac who she could still hear from the hallway repeating, "he cannot be the father. She wouldn't sleep with him. She can't be having his baby."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thought I would finish it. So here it is. Hope you enjoyed this fic; please if you havent reviewed and have been reading I'd like to hear from you. I want to know how those that have reviewed felt about it too. **

* * *

"Excuse me," he paused grabbing her hand. "Could you please grant us a moment?"

"Spinelli," she looked at him confused, "I really don't think this is the best time."

"Maxie mine, we need to talk. I cannot let this continue until we talk."

"Spinelli," she glared at him, "all these people are waiting; we can talk when this is over," she really wanted it to just be over.

"No," he demanded, "we are going to talk now."

"Excuse us everyone," she said holding her hand up, "apparently Spinelli here and I need to have a conversation. We'll be right back," she said holding her hands together, "please just bare with us." She turned her attention to him, "okay dear," she said grinding her teeth, "what is it?"

"Not here, can we not talk in private?"

"Fine, is the hall okay?"

The hall was more than fine with him; he pulled her out there to continue the conversation he had to have.

"My God Spinelli, could you have picked a better time to freak out or what?"

"The Jackal is most assuredly not freaking out."

"Really! Really, Spinelli, what do you call this?"

"I am not the one freaking out."

She took a deep breath, "are you insinuating that I am freaking out?"

"NO."

"Then what's your problem? We have guests we really need to get back to," she said grinding her teeth again.

"I do not have a problem. I just wanted to be certain that you really wanted to do this. I wanted you to be certain."

"I said yes didn't I? I'm here aren't I?" She took another deep breath. "Why are you asking me this now?"

"I am asking because it is our wedding day and you do not look happy. Are you happy? You do want to marry me right?"

"Of course I want to marry you. Good grief, we were at the altar, you were the one who stopped it to have this talk."

"I stopped it because you are not smiling. Maximista, you have had a pained look on your face ever since the ceremony started. I could not let you go through with something you did not want."

She rubbed her temples, "Spinelli I love you, I want to marry you; today, right now. Let's get back in there. Come on Jackal, do this for me, do this for our boy," she said placing his hand on her stomach, giving him her best attempt at a pep talk.

"You are sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," she giggled playing with his hair, "you don't know how hot and bothered you make me," she winked. "Can we get back in there please," she asked sort of grabbing her back.

"You are sure you're sure?"

She rolled her eyes, "I've been sure since the day you asked me, come on, please."

He didn't say anything; he grabbed her hand and led her back into the auditorium.

"Let the nuptials continue," he proclaimed.

They made their way back to the altar and the preacher began the ceremony again. When it time to exchange rings, she turned to Robin and took the ring she was to give him. She took a deep breath, bit her lip, and exhaled slowly. She turned back around and faced him, once again sort of placing her hand on her back, and smiled. He gave her a sort of questioning look, he knew something was wrong.

He took her hand, and opened his mouth to speak.

She put her fingers to his lips covering them, "Not again."

"Yes again, something is wrong, I thought you wanted to do this? You said you were sure."

"I am sure."

"Do the two of you need another moment," the preacher asked.

"No."

"Yes."

"Spinelli," she snapped, "we do not need another moment sir."

"I think we do. Maximista I can tell when something is wrong with you."

"Nothing's wrong Spinelli. Everything is right, for once everything is right. Please sir, continue."

"Dearest Maxie Love, I know you, I know something is weighing on your mind."

"I'll tell you if you just let us finish the ceremony."

"You will tell me now."

"Spinelli, don't you dare boss me around."

"Maximista, please, just tell me what is going on with you. I promise you we will continue, after you fill me in on what is bothering you."

"I already told you what bothered me," she said biting her index finger almost seductively.

He just shook his head, "really, please tell me what is running through your mind. Tell me what I can do to help."

"Just marry me silly, and if you did it before our son was born I would appreciate it."

He thought she was joking.

"You are sh."

"Yes, I am sure I want to marry you. I am sure I'm sure, beyond a shadow of a doubt. No ifs and or buts about it. What is it going to take for you to believe that?" She bit her bottom lip awkwardly once again.

"I just don't want you to think we have to get married. I mean I want to marry you, but don't marry me just to humor me, or just for the sake of our baby."

"Sir," she said turning her attention to the preacher again, "would you please finish the ceremony? Maybe once it's official he'll understand I want to marry him as much as he wants to marry me. That I love him more than he could ever know."

The preacher looked at Spinelli and asked, "Are you sure you are ready to get married, you're sure you aren't the one getting cold feet."

"The Jackal is most certainly not getting cold feet," he sounded almost offended. "I love his women, and wish for nothing more than her to be my wife."

"Then we can continue," she demanded.

And they did. They exchanged rings and vows and were pronounced husband and wife; to the cheers and tears of most, and to the disbelief of others.

"Now, we are married, tell me what is going on," he insisted.

"Get me to a hospital," was all she said.

"Hospital?"

"I'm in labor stupid."

"What?"

"My water broke before the ceremony."

"Maxie," he barked angrily.

"I wasn't going to let our son come into this world without us being married."

"Robin," he hollered, helping her set down on a pew outside the auditorium. "Dr. Lee! Stone Cold! Mac! Somebody help!"

"Mr. Spinelli what's going on?"

"Leyla, her water broke, what do I do," he frantically pulled at his hair.

"First of all," Maxie ordered, "calm down. I can't do this without you. You need to stay calm."

"Maxie," Dr. Lee asked when she finally made her way over, "how far apart are your contractions?"

"They're really close Kelly," Robin stated.

"How do you know? You told Robin, but you didn't tell me?!"

"She didn't have to tell me, I could just tell; the way she was breathing, and how she kept grabbing her back."

"What are we all standing around for? Get her to GH! Lucky, Harper, Cruz, one of you get a squad car, we've got to go."

"Mac, don't you think we should call an ambulance they have equipment."

"We don't have time for an ambulance."

"I'll get a car."

"Wait," Kelly suggested, "I'm sure we have time for an ambulance."

"I'll call one and the hospital too," Elizabeth offered.

"Besides," Nadine interjected, "if he starts to come before the ambulance gets here we can just deliver here. Dr. Lee's here, so am I, Epiphany, Elizabeth, Leyla too. We can handle this."

"Maxie," he was still fuming, "why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Stubborn?"

"Why didn't you say something when your water broke?"

"I already told you I wasn't about to let him be born before we were married."

"Jackal Jr. will be able to do the math."

"Spinelli he has a name, it's George Louis! And I realize that when the time comes he'll be able to do the math, but I still think it's better we got married before he was born. And my God, Spinelli."

"Maxie I have a name too!"

"Do you really want me to call you Damian, because, Damian, I swear to God Damian, if you want me to call you Damian for the rest of our lives, Damian, I will call you Damian."

"I was just saying."

"And I was just saying I'm glad we're married; if you didn't stop our wedding 4,000 times, we could've gone to the hospital on our own."

"Could the two of you stop? Maxie calm down. Spinelli, just set there and hold her hand of something," Mac ordered.

"Yes sir Commissioner Sir."

"Sorry daddy."

"I still can't believe this is happening," he muttered under his breath as he paced the floor.

"The ambulance is here."

"Thanks Jason," Maxie smiled.

The E.M.T.s entered the foyer of the church, "I can walk, I don't need a stretcher."

"Policy ma'am."

"I really don't need it."

"Maximista," he said raising his eyebrows.

"No, I don't need it."

"Please just do what they ask. They are only looking out for you and George."

"Fine," she rolled her eyes. She set down on the stretcher and was loaded into the ambulance, her best friend, the father of her son, her husband by her side.

Two deaths had given them friendship, another brought them together, but a new life had delivered true love.

**_THE END!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is really the end of this one guys. No convincing me to continue! I mean it. Enjoy and Review. **

* * *

"Uh, Mom stop," Janie complained.

"Mom, Dad where is all of this coming from?"

"Well, the two of you are growing up, very quickly I might add, and we thought it was time for you to know the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth."

"Dad, don't you realize we've known for a while. I mean come on, I am just twelve, but I can do the math, you and mom "had," she threw in air quotes, "George before you were married."

"Janie," George rolled his eyes, "what kind of math did you have to do? My birthday and their anniversary are on the same day! Come on, it doesn't take a Jr. Jackal to figure that one out."

She stuck her tongue out at her older brother in response.

"Okay, you two, that's enough," Maxie said demanding them to stop.

"Listen to your mother."

"Is this going somewhere," George asked, "I have somewhere to be!"

"And where precisely do you have to be?"

"I have plans with Grace, God, is that such a big deal? And please don't pull that you two are spending too much time together crap."

"We're your parents! We _can_ and will pull that 'you're spending too much time together crap' if we feel like it!"

Janie snickered.

"Janie, could you please go upstairs?"

"I think I can handle that! Daddy," she said batting her eyes, just like her mother, "Can I please get on your computer?"

"And what daughter dearest is wrong with yours?"

"It's not fast enough," she chirped.

"You can get on your father's computer," Maxie said, partly to get her out of the room quicker, and partly because she knew he would say yes anyway, "just don't go jackaling around," she said pointing out her finger forcefully.

"I swear I won't! Thanks Mom," she grinned.

"I'll work on that 'not fast enough' problem as soon as your mother and I are done with your brother."

"Someone's gonna get it!"

"Didn't I just warn you about that? Do you want to have any kind of computer privileges at all?"

"Leaving!"

"What do we need to talk about?"

"You tell us," Spinelli said, being very parental.

"Just tell me what I did wrong, so we can correct it, and I can go. I mean unless I'm getting grounded or something? Come on you guys its summer!"

"You are right, it is summer, and that is what has us most concerned."

"Your Father is trying to say, we think you have too much free time on your hands."

"You know what they say about idle hands."

"Can the two of you just get to the point you are trying to make? I really don't want to keep Grace waiting."

"Grace is part of the problem," she didn't mean to put it so harshly, but it was too late to go back.

"Mom!"

"George," Spinelli tried to help, "We realize that you two are close, it's just, well, the two of you need to back off a little."

"I personally like her, I think she's a great choice for George. Gracie's cool, she's smart, she's pretty, she puts up with him." Janie popped in carrying an orange soda into her dad's office. "Oh and don't forget she is the miracle progeny of Lucky and Fair Samantha, the once and forever goddess."

"Janie, get back to what you were doing, this conversation is between us and your brother."

"Stop," Spinelli said motioning her back into the room, he held out his hand.

"Dad, come on I'm thirsty," she whined.

"You know the rule, no Spinelli women goes near my computer with an orange soda, not since your mother."

"Not since the day I killed his computer."

"Death by orange soda, what a way to go," he sighed recalling the day she split the soda on his computer, and all that it lead up to.

Janie grabbed the bottle back, "I think I'm going to go to my room and read an article I saw in Plum (the teen version of Crimson, all Maxie's idea). Is that cool with the two of you? Mom," she asked with her father's puppy dog eyes; she knew what look to give what parent. "Can I have one of your enchiladas?"

"Janie, seriously, just get upstairs, we're trying to have a serious conversation with your brother."

"Okay," she shrugged grinning a very Maxie like grin.

"Do we have to continue this conversation, can't it wait," he questioned getting up.

"No it most certainly cannot. Look we understand that you and Grace have known each other for a long time."

"And just because you act more mature than most guys your age, and just because she's skipped a grade, doesn't mean the two of you are any less the average teenage boy and girl."

"What? Mom, what's that supposed to mean? Where is all of this coming from?"

"That really doesn't matter, we're your parents, and while you are still under our roof you follow our rules." She couldn't believe how much like Mac she sounded right then.

"Okay, I'm going to go, let the two of you calm down! Find cooler heads and all; I'll be at the coffee house; and no, we won't be alone, Grace and Molly have been hanging today, the three of us our meeting for coffee. Dad, you could always call Jake and Morgan to keep an eye on me, I'm sure they will be there too."

"You are not going anywhere young man, not tonight anyway!"

"Mom, what's your problem?"

"Your mother does not have a problem. She just doesn't want things to get out of hand with you and Grace."

"Huh, out of hand?

"I found this," she said slamming a condom down on the coffee table.

"You dug through my stuff," he yelled.

"She did your laundry. The laundry you are supposed to do might I add."

"Even if I hadn't found it, we were discussing this soon!"

"Dad and I had the sex talk a while ago Mom," he said remembering how awkward it was, his father tip toeing around the subject, then getting almost clinical in his own Jackal way.

"I know that, we were going to discuss it because of Grace and how much time you were spending together. And then there's the fact that Sam called me this morning saying Grace went to Molly and Kristina asking about birth control."

"We're not having sex!"

"But you are thinking about it? George the answer has to be yes, or you would not have that."

"Dad, that sex talk we had, do you remember telling me I should have one with me, just in case."

"You did what?"

"I did what?" He honestly couldn't remember doing that.

"Who's having sex? Oh my God, Mom, you're not pregnant?! Wait George and Grace are having sex? Grace isn't pregnant. Holy cow, she so is, that's why you and Daddy finally told us about how _he_ happened. You wanted him to know that the two of you had been there! Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. I'm too young to be an aunt," she sighed dramatically. "George, Lucky's going to want to kill you for knocking up Gracie. Dude, daddy did Grandpa Mac want to kill you? I mean You and Mom were like already adults. But Georgie Porgie here and Grace, they aren't even out of school. Can you get in trouble for this? This is soooo crazy! " She was going a mile a minute; her brain was running even faster.

"Grace and I are not sleeping together," he screamed and began to chase Janie around the room, "no one's pregnant! You brat you were eavesdropping!"

Maxie gave Spinelli a do something look. He grabbed Janie and pointed upstairs, she glared at everyone in the room, not wanting to miss another minute of this. She stomped her feet heavily as she did what she was told. "And young lady, so help me, if you just pop in again, I'm taking away you computer!"

"And anything else, you can use to jackal things," Maxie added. "And as for you, like I said you aren't going anywhere tonight! I'm sure little miss Laura Grace Spencer is getting the same speech right about now, her mother was sooo not happy when I talked to her today. That's a real fun conversation to have with your best friend; hey did you hear our teenagers are sleeping together. And don't look at me that way, whether you are or you aren't you were thinking about it."

"I'm not going to lie, what seventeen year old guy doesn't think about it. Mom, do we really have to talk about this anymore? Can't you just send me to my room or something? Dad come on, who wants to talk sex with their mom?"

"You Mother here is the one who found, the well," he said nodding towards the coffee table.

Maxie set on the couch, she needed a deep breath; she couldn't believe any of this. It seemed like just yesterday when he was born.

_They had made it to the hospital with time to spare. She was in labor for 9 hours, and Spinelli insisted on having it all on video. She didn't want any of it on video, she did not want to see the way she looked, and she certainly did not want to set down and watch herself have a baby in the future. It was not the blockbuster she would ever have in mind for movie night. She did put him through a lot, not telling him that her water broke; pre-ceremony, and then having the ambulance called, when they could've gotten to the hospital all on their own. She granted his wish for a welcome to the world George Louis Spinelli _

_vid, as long as it wasn't by the people making their wedding video. He thought it was a wonderful idea, they were professionals, but she said the only way he was getting on film was if he did it himself. She was sort of thankful when he briefly passed out and the camera broke his fall, she needed his help yes, with breathing exercise and all, but she didn't need that damn video. _

Her unexpected life altering baby boy was growing up; and she had a feeling his sister was going to be more trouble than he ever was or would be. Janie Piper Spinelli was 100 percent Spinelli and 100 percent Maxie, no balance with that one; she was the best _and worst_ of both of them, (and she knew it) no doubt, she was 200 percent Spixie!

* * *

**Hope you liked it. and just because welcome back is really over, doesnt mean me and spixie are. there is more to come for sure! thanks to the Opposite Attraction cbox ladies, for being my running board with this chapter**


End file.
